Ashley ate 2 slices of cake. Luis ate 4 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the cake.